Lyoko la Kill: Harime's Revenge
by THENINJAOFCOOL
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors and the Student Council of Honnouji Academy are gathered to celebrate Satsuki Kiryuin's 25th birthday party. However they are interrupted by the return of an old enemy: Nui Harime, who plans to resurrect the Primordial Life Fiber and Ragyo Kiryuin. Rated T for Violence, Mild Language, and Suggestive Materials.
1. Chapter 1

watch?v=vntAKXIuRUI&feature=

Odd wakes up from a deep sleep in his bed, his wife Sissi sleeping by his side. He gets out of bed and walks down the steps of his rebuilt house. He looks to see a pile of letters near the door. "Huh, let's see what we have here," says Odd as he picks up the stack. Among the clutter of mail was Odd's latest video gaming magazine, Sissi's fashion magazine, and a intricately decorated letter. He opens it up and reads the letter. "Dear friends, you are invited my 25th birthday party at the Kiryuin Garden on June 20th. Guests should arrive at 12:00. Party starts at 12:30 sharp. I look forward to seeing you again. Regards, Satsuki Kiryuin." Sissi comes down and sees Odd. "What's up?" "Satsuki is having her 25th birthday party in Japan and we are invited." "I wonder if the others got invitations," says Sissi. Odd's phone buzzes as he checks his texts. "Yep, they did."

watch?v=sdUOKirlRTo

*At the Gamagori Family Iron works*

Ira Gamagori starts to work on a new sword for a customer. He puts the metal in the fire for one minute, takes it out, and starts hammering. He then gives it to the customer, who is happy. Suddenly, his brother Ken comes with an invitation to Satsuki's party gifted to him. The former Disciplinary Committee Chair of Honnouji Academy reads the invite. "Hmm, it would be nice to see the other Elite Four and Lady Satsuki," says the Toad. "What about that other girl you love," says Ken, questioning his feelings for a fellow student, Mako Mankanshoku. Gamagori blushes. "Me and Mankanshoku are just friends. Although, I do wonder how she and Matoi are doing."

watch?v=vK5Sn-hGZ7M

Mako Mankanshoku walks down the street, skipping with a handful of groceries in her hand. She approaches her apartment and opens the door. "Ryuko! Mataro! I'm baaaaaack!" Ryuko looks from the TV along with Mako's brother Mataro. They were watching _The Thing_ together. "Hey Mako," says Ryuko. "You got my stuff, Sis," asks Mataro. Mako pulls out a bag of Trolli Sour Brite Eggs and throws them to Mataro. "Thanks, Sis!" Mako notices a pink invitation in the door and grabs it. "Hey Ryuko, you see this letter?" Ryuko pauses the movie and walks over to her BFF. They read it together. "Ah, it would be nice to see my big sis again," says Ryuko. "Hey, she actually asked if Mom could cater," says Mataro. Mako calls her mother, Sukuyo, and tells her. "Sure Mako! Tell Satsuki I'll be bringing my ever so famous croquettes to the party," says Mako's mom. "You got it," says Mako as she hangs up. "Hey Mako, have you and Jakuzure cleaned up your relationship," asks Ryuko. "Cause you and her are kind of frenemies." "Oh no! Me and her just like to joke around," says Mako.

watch?v=gDvq9USBbUA

Nonon Jakuzure sits at her desk where she is now CEO of her dad's company: Jakuzure Sound, selling amplifiers and mics since 1998. Her secretary, Francine, walks up to her office and knocks. "Come on in," says the former Non-Athletic Committee Chair of Honnouji Academy. "Miss Jakuzure, I have a letter for you," says Francine. Nonon takes it and opens it up. "Satsuki's 25th birthday party?! Oh Hell yeah I'm going!" Who knows? I might get to see the Dog again," she says dreamily.

watch?v=_0NTZZnyFMg

Houka Inumuta rolls up to the University of Tokyo with his roommate and best friend Shiro Iori. They had just returned from a vacation at Kujukuri Beach. "Ah, nice to be back! Isn't that right, Iori," says the former Information Chair of Honnouji Academy. "You got that right," says the former Sewing Club President. They approach their dorm and see a pink letter in the door. "Oh, now what is this?" Inumuta takes the letter and opens it up. "Ahh, Lady Satsuki is having her 25th birthday party at the Kiryuin Garden." "That would be good to see my uncle again," says Shiro. "And you get to see the Snake." Inumuta blushes and punches Iori in the arm playfully. "Me and her are just friends."

watch?v=c5Ka0WFqftA

*At the Sanageyama School of Kendo*

Uzu Sanageyama prepares as one of his students attacks. The former Athletic Chair of Honnouji Academy makes quick work: "MEN! DOU! KOUTE!" The student falls defeated. "Nice, but try not to charge angrily," says the Monkey as he helps his student up. "Class dismissed." The students exit the dojo as a mail man comes in. "Mr. Sanageyama, I have a letter for you," he says as he sets it on his desk. "Thank you and have a nice day," says Sanageyama as opens the letter. "Lady Satsuki's 25th birthday party?! Oh Yeah!" Uzu grabs his bags and cuts the lights off. "Satsuki, I have waited so long for the time to tell you this."

*At the Kiryuin Garden*

The guest arrive at the front door and knock. The door opens to reveal Mitsuzo Soroi, Satsuki's butler. "Ahhh, greetings everyone! You may sit and wait for Lady Satsuki." The guests sit and wait for their host to arrive. "Ms. Nonon and Mr. Ira, could you two please come with me," says Soroi. Jakuzure and Gamagori walk with Soroi as the others admire Satsuki's house.

watch?v=4AwIWi6r0p4&list=PLLG1xQCMYe9qyM_SGak9Hlk_iuiTd_T-l&index=15

All of a sudden, a bright light is shone. The guests stand as the look to the source of the light. "Presenting the great Satsuki Kiryuin, Head of the Kiryuin name," says Gamagori. "Hail!" Satsuki walks down the stairs as the others applaud for her. "Welcome to my 25th birthday party," says Satsuki. "I am happy to see you all here. Now, let's enjoy the Festivities!"


	2. Chapter 2

*Intro: watch?v=Mrgcz2JKCTc&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=58*

watch?v=N8sB_vGgHTM&index=115&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

The guests walk around and talk in the Kiryuin Garden, enjoying Mako's mother's croquettes. "So, Sanageyama, I hear Hakodate and Fukaroda got married," says Satsuki. "Yeah. Who would have thought they'd enjoy each others company after all those times of teasing each other," says Uzu. "By the way, Odd, I heard about what happened in France and Germany. "Nice to see you in one piece," says Satsuki. It had been 5 years since the Titan attacks courtesy of Lance Stern, Ulrich's father. After that, Whitney Brant was able to craft an antidote for the Titan serum in their blood. "Thanks, Satsuki," says Odd. "At least I was able to get the serum out of my system." Meanwhile, Gamagori walks over to Mako. "Oh hey, Gamagori! How's the family business," asks Mako. "It's going great, Mankanshoku," Gamagori says before Jakuzure walks over. "Hey Toad! Underachiever." "Hey, bestie," says Mako as she hugs Nonon, who is weirded out by the gesture. "Whoa whoa whoa! Don't make this weird!" Mako lets go. "So how is it with you and Inumuta?" Nonon blushes. "How do you know about that?!" "Oh come on! Everyone knows how you look at him!" Nonon glares at Mako. "If you say anything about this to the Dog, I will shove my baton up your ass!" Mako gulps.

watch?v=nIL6K-oL760&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=46

Ryuko and Yumi have a little arm wrestling contest. "Ok Yumi, let's see how strong you really are," says Ryuko, with her usual determined grin. "Hey same with you, Ryuko," says Yumi. Gamagori hold their hands together and yells, "GO!" The two Japanese bombshells start to grapple for overall strength until Ryuko slams Yumi's arm to the ground. "Bam! That's how you do!" Yumi looks in shock. "Dang, guess I'm not that strong enough." Mako stands up. "I CHALLENGE GAMAGORI!" Everyone looks in shock. "Seriously, Mako? You want to challenge HIM," says Hiroki in disbelief. "I don't want to hurt you, Mankanshoku," says Gamagori. "Oh, you won't," says Mako with a smile. "Okaaaay." The Toad and the Bunny prepare for their battle as Ryuko officiates. "Now, remember, the only rule is you must keep your elbows on the table and that your other hand cannot interfere with the wrestling ones." Everyone starts placing in bets: Odd, Sissi, Uzu, Ryuko, Satsuki, Yumi, and Hiroki place bets on Mako, where as the others make bets on Gamagori. "Ready, set, GO!" Ryuko lets go as Gamagori and Mako struggle. Mako then blows a kiss to Gamagori, distracting him long enough to have Mako pin his arm to the ground, to his shock. "Hmmm, smart thinking Mankanshoku," say Gamagori, accepting defeat. The ones who bet on Gamagori look in shock as they pay up. "How can someone of Mako's structure beat Gamagori," asks Inumuta. "He got distracted for a brief second," says Satsuki. "You never take your eyes off an opponent." Soroi walks up to Satsuki. "You have a call from an unknown number." Satsuki goes to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

watch?v=68I3j2luW64

Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice. "Hello, Satsuki, and happy birthday! Did you miss me?" Satsuki looks in shock and drops the phone. "No. It can't be." Suddenly, every screen in the manor reveals a girl with blonde hair, styled into two drill bit shaped pigtails, a pink eye patch, and a pink dress: Nui Harime. "Hello, Humys! I'm back!" Ryuko sees her father's killer. "What the hell?! She's alive?!" "How?! She cut the Life Fibers in her neck from both side. She should be dead," says Inumuta. "Before it died a second time, the Primordial Life Fiber released a new version of me and gave me brand new powers. Now, I'm going to make you pay," says Nui with a devious yet cute grin.


	3. Chapter 3

watch?v=K5FeKFKLvwA

The heroes look in shock as they see an enemy brought back to life. "HARIMEEEEE," yells Ryuko in rage. "Oh hey Ryuko! Did you miss me," says Nui with her trademark smile. "When I find you, I'm gonna cut you to pieces and use your carcass for target practice," says Ryuko. "It's been quite a while, Nui," says Odd. "I remember when before you worked for Ragyo, you were XANA's apprentice." "Yep. A shame she couldn't be here to see me now," says Nui. "So, what is your plan," ask Satsuki. "You're gonna kill us for killing Ragyo." "Oh no. I'm not going to tell you my plan," says Nui. "You'll just have to find me. Oh, and fight my new henchmen."

watch?v=4RgcU_AZ3vI&index=8&list=PL2EE855A68BEF211C

All of a sudden, the area around Nui erupts with fire, earth, and water. Out of the fire comes a red haired woman with orange eyes, wearing a red Japanese kimono with orange sashes, armed with kamas. Out of the earth comes a brown haired man with red eyes, wearing a brown ninja suit with a black hood, armed with sais. Out of the water comes a blue haired woman with green eyes, wearing a blue catsuit, armed with dual katanas. Gamagori looks in shock. "It can't be."

watch?v=hTD3LhS7TXE

The three henchmen walk up beside Nui. "Say hello to my new friends, the Three Deaths." She motions to the fire lady. "This is Kasai." She then motions to the earth guy. "Nitu." She moves to the water lady. "And Eau. They are my protectors and most favorite toys. The Primordial Life Fiber made them out of Life Fibers and Elemental Powers." "They are Gods! They were just myths," says Gamagori. "Do we look like myths," says Kasai. "We are real and serve Nui Harime," says Nitu. "It will be you who will fade to myths," says Eau as the screen heroes look in shock. "Nui Harime? Reborn," says Yumi. "And she's got friends. We are so screwed," says Nonon. "We have to find out what Nui looks to accomplish and stop her," says Satsuki. "But how can we without our Goku Uniforms and Senkestu," says Nonon. "You have us," says Odd. "This psycho is going down. HARD," says William. Satsuki smiles. "Now, lets formulate a plan."

watch?v=LejVrhwYtec&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=6

The heroes gather in the planning room. "Iori, Inumuta, and Jeremy will go to the remains of the Primordial Life Fiber and extract its essence to create new Goku Uniforms," says Satsuki. "If it brought Nui back to life, then it may still have some juice in it," says Iori. "Sanageyama will gather the rest of our forces. We'll need as much help as we can." "I guess I could call over the rest of the disbanded club members," says Sanageyama in his chilled out tone. "Meanwhile, we are going to forge new Life Fiber cutting weapons as well as make improvement to our own." Mako puts her hand in the middle. "LET'S GO KICK SOME BUTT!" The others put their hands on top. "GO TEAM!"


	4. Chapter 4

watch?v=daPo6q4FXDw&list=PLLLyJQRwSJ4v5q6rizOWIM7NxOe0Bx7S9&index=3

Jeremy, Iori, and Inumuta arrive at the submerged remnants of the Primordial Life Fiber. "So, that's it," asks Jeremy. "Yep. The Primordial Life Fiber," replies Iori. "I am still picking up traces of life in its structure. Let's go ahead and extract its essence," says Inumuta. The three geniuses pull out a trio of needles and put them into separate points on the Primordial Life Fiber. "Now! Extract!" They fill up their vials with its essence. That should be enough for the new Goku Uniforms. Let's go back to the Kiryuin Manor," says Iori.

watch?v=i-_Xx9Dn0aI

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, Nui and the Three Deaths talk about their plan. "So, Nui, what do we do now," asks Nitu. "In order to complete our plan, we need the essence of three pure of heart girls," says Nui. "So how do you want us to proceed," asks Eau. Nui looks to Kasai. "Kasai, I want you to go undercover and capture these three for me." Nui gives her pictures of Mako, Nonon, and Satsuki. "What of Ryuko," asks Kasai. "Meh. She isn't needed. You can just kill her." Kasai smiles with devious intents. "At once," says Kasai as she disappears in a eruption of flames. "What do you want us to do," asks Nitu. "Prepare the specimens. When the three are captured, there is no doubt they'll come to rescue them." Eau looks in shock. "You sure? They may turn on us." "Oh no. I gave them an incentive so they wouldn't," says Nui. Nitu and Eau nod as they head to the lab. "Soon, Ragyo and the Primordial Life Fiber will come back.

watch?v=ZsyqRzDOeP0&index=42&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

After Jeremy, Iori, and Inumuta come back with the essence, Nonon requests to talk with Inumuta, to which he agrees. At the same time Uzu and Gamagori request to talk to Satsuki and Mako respectively. Nonon and Inumuta talk in the living room alone. "Hey dog, can I tell you something," says Nonon. "What's on your mind, snake," asks Inumuta. "You. I...I love you," says Nonon. Inumuta looks in shock. "You do?" "Yeah. I like how you're nice and smart. It's a secret fetish I had back since Honnouji was under Ragyo's control. Only Satsuki knew." Inumuta walks up to the pink haired snake. "Jakuzure, I love you too," he says as he kisses her. Meanwhile, Mako and Gamagori talk outside, in the garden. "Mankanshoku, I would be honored to have you fight with us in battle," says Gamagori. "Thanks, Gamagori. I will prove that i am not an underachiever like Jakuzure says I am," says Mako. "To be honest, she says that because she sees potential in you and doesn't like to see it squandered. Just like me." "Gamagori, can I tell you something?" Gamagori tenses up. "Yes?" Mako jumps up into his arms. "I love you," says Mako as she slams her lips into a blushing toad. In Satsuki's room, Uzu and Satsuki sit on her bed. "Sanageyama, is there something you want to ask me?" "Yes, Lady Satsuki. There is," says Uzu as he moves closer to Satsuki. "After all this is over, would you mind if we had dinner at a restaurant of your choosing." "Sanageyama, are you asking me out on a date," Satsuki says with a smile. "Yes?" Satsuki leans in and grabs Uzu's hands. "I'd love to," she says as she kisses him. All of a sudden, there is a loud crash. Satsuki and Uzu pull away. "What the hell?"

watch?v=FRivqBxbHRs&index=49&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

The heroes meet up at the source at the commotion and see Kasai of the Three Deaths, fire in both hands. "Well, well," she says. Ryuko charges at her, but is quickly defeated by a leg sweep and jumping kick combo. "Matoi," yells Gamagori. "Ryuko," yells Mako as she checks on her best friend. "Kasai of the Three Deaths, I presume," says Odd. "Well, aren't you a smart one," she says walking up to him. "And super sexy," she continues while suggestively touching his body and smacking his butt, much to Sissi's disgust. "Back off, bitch! He's mine!" Kasai looks to Sissi. "You think you can talk to me like that?" Kasai smiles. "Anyhoo, I don't have much time. So, I'm gonna take the pink haired majorette, the Eyebrow Queen, and Princess Bowl-cut." Gamagori, Sanageyama, and Inumuta stand in her way. "You'll have to go through us," says Gamagori. "Ok. If you say so," says Kasai as she unleashes a blast of flames that send the three into the far wall. "Now, resistance is futile." Kasai binds her captives in a fire ring. "Oh no," say Jakuzure. Sissi tries to save them but is knocked unconscious by Kasai's kick. "Sayonara, suckers!" Kasai disappears with her captives. "Snake? Snake? SNAAAAAAAAKE," yells Inumuta in dismay.


	5. Chapter 5

watch?v=g4c-M4MP0GE&index=11&list=PLA496364B3907F088

Nui walks down a long corridor and comes to a room. She opens the door and reveals an under construction Primordial Life Fiber. "Before its death and during my resurrection, the Primordial Life Fiber gave me new plans on how to bring back both it and Ragyo to life. It entrusted me with a fragment of its still active core. With it, I was able to rebuild it. But, I need one more thing: the essence of 3 pure of heart girls. And now, we have that." Eau walks up to Nui. "Kasai has captured the ones you need." "Eau, come with me. I think we should make sure our guests are comfortable." The two villainesses walk to the dungeon and see Mako, Nonon, and Satsuki chained up and suspended off the ground. "Well, how are you girls enjoying your accommodations," says Nui. Nonon glowers at Nui. "F# K YOU," she yells before spitting in Nui and Eau's faces. "Touchy, aren't we," says Eau as she hit Nonon in the gut with hilt of her katana. Nonon gasps in pain, eyes bulging out of her head. Mako looks in despair as Nui looks to her. "Oh, I remember you. I 'killed' your boyfriend, that giant hulking brute." Mako looks in hatred. "I could kill you now, but I have plans for you," says the blonde haired psycho, caressing Mako's face. "So, what is your plan," asks Satsuki. Eau walks up. "We need your essence to bring back Ragyo and the Primordial Life Fiber. And if your friends, I may have a little fun with them, including that green haired monkey of yours." Satsuki growls. "If you hurt Sanageyama, I will kill you!" Eau and Nui laugh as they leave the room.

watch?v=ChX7ln4qLjE&list=PLDsRR5u_SHJoQPRYPNAjPpgRCdXgQkLFa

The heroes work on their equipment to fight against Nui. Gamagori looks at a picture of Mako and him having fun and sheds tears. "Mako, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. But know that I, Ira Gamagori, will devote my life to ensuring your safe return." Inumuta works on some new weapons and looks at picture of Nonon. "What I do is for, Nonon." Uzu sits on Satsuki's bed, shining his sword and sees a picture of Satsuki. "Milady, I will be your Bakuzan and strike as you would." He calls Iori. "Iori, how long till the new Goku Uniforms are ready?" "Not long, thanks to Jeremy and Inumuta." Jeremy and Inumuta work on uploading the data into the giant Goku Uniform sewing machine. "So this is how you guys managed to in the past. Interseting," says Jeremy. "It's so nice to have another brain with us," says Inumuta. After a couple of hours, the troops are ready. The reinforcements included, but were not limited to, Omiko and Takaharu Fukaroda, Aikuro Mikisugi, and Tsumugu Kinagase. Sissi looks to Ryuko. "Try to keep up," says Sissi. "Oh we'll see who's slow," says Ryuko. The heroes move out, as Inumuta tells them that Nui is holding Mako, Satsuki, and Nonon at Osaka.

watch?v=52E1vzxWaZY&index=4&list=PLDsRR5u_SHJoQPRYPNAjPpgRCdXgQkLFa

The heroes arrive at the base in Osaka and head in through the secret passage way. Meanwhile, inside, Nitu is preparing them vials to drain the captives' essence. Suddenly the silent alarm goes off. He looks to the monitor and sees the heroes sneaking through the underground caverns. "Nui, they are here," he says through a hologram. Nui smiles and tells Nitu, "Release the specimens!" Nitu hits a button and 5 cells open into the underground caverns and growling is heard. "Lunchtime," says Nitu.


	6. Chapter 6

watch?v=zqnqYjVcH-4&index=2&list=PLD1D52F3B782C88A1

The heroes walk trough a series of caverns, Inumuta and Odd leading the way. "We close, Inumuta," asks Ryuko. "A couple more meters," says the Blue Haired Dog. However, they are unaware of a figure moving behind them in the shadows. This figure had no eyes, a razor sharp tail and a set of claws. A unsuspecting club member stops to tie his shoe until he is grabbed by the creature, letting out a frightened yelp before disappering into the darkness. The others turn around to see him gone. "What happened," asks Sanageyama, worried. They look around as another club member is slowly dragged underground by four snake like figures. His friends try to help but the employer of the tongues, a giant blind worm creature, jumps out of the ground and drags the others down with them. "What the hell is happening here," yells Takaharu. Gamagori sees a glint of red behind them and sees a masked assailant behind them on a perch. The assailant fires a blast of energy from his shoulder gun through the leg of Aikuro's DTR. "Crap!" A club member jumps in the water to escape the assailants. "I like to see you get me down here," he says smirking. Unfortunately, a giant 30 foot crocodile comes behind him and attacks. The heroes watch in horror as the club member is bitten in half by the crocodile, his upper body spit onto land. "Nui set traps for us. She knew we'd come to rescue Satsuki, Mako, and Nonon, so she made precautions," says Jeremy. "RUNNNNNN," yells Ulrich. The heroes run for the exit as the underground monster heads towards them. "He's gaining on us," says Omiko. They go in and close the door, cuasing the creature to hit the metal and kill itself. "Whew," says William. "That was close."

watch?v=XAYhNHhxN0A

They make their way through the hallways. They see a guard in front of them. Inumuta give Yumi a gun equipped with a strong venom from a Japanese rattlesnake. Yumi aims her shot a fires at the guard's neck, causing him to hit the ground. They move on to the prison and see two guards by the doors. Omiko and Takaharu nod and run up at the guards, evading the bullets and flooring both with two nice uppercuts. They open the door and see that they moved the captives. "Wait, what the-," exclaims Ryuko as Nui appears on the screen. "Oh wow! You guys are persistent. You even managed to kill the Graboid and escape the Crocodile, the Alien, and the Predator. But, I still have one monster left. Viola!"

watch?v=3r6P_O1H8_I&list=PLx3lI6G-Hgi0sXyW09fN_iJ6k2rECqG4t&index=43

A door on the floor opens to reveal a giant anaconda. "Say hello to the Siwang de She, the Snake of Death. Its poison is more powerfull than a cottonmouth, copperhead, and rattlesnake combined. Have fuuuuun!" Nui disappears as the snake lunges at the heroes, who narrowly avoid it. "Damn Nui! She planned this from the beginning," growls Ryuko. Jeremy notices a stitch on the snake's back. "That must be the weak point." Odd and Sissi look to each other and nod as they tag team the snake and lunge for the back of the snake, slashing it a little bit. The snake reels in pain as Ryuko grabs her new Scissor Blades and slashes its mouth. "Gamagori, smash," says Inumuta as Gamagori smiles. He runs at the snake and jumps up before smashing his fist into the weak point, killing it. "Snake of Death my ass!" Suddenly, gas comes from below, causing the heroes to start to fall asleep. Odd looks around and sees Kasai above him. "Night night, cutie," she says before kissing him and knocking him out.


	7. Chapter 7

Odd wakes up from a daze and sees himself and the others locked in a cell. "Odd, are you OK," asks Sissi. "Yeah," he nods. "They hit us with poison gas, enough to drop an elephant," says Jeremy. "So, how come I didn't get dropped," asks Odd. "Must be the remnants of the serum you used when you battled XANA as a giant and died. When you came back to life, the remnants of that serum increased your durability and stamina. That could be the only way," says Iori. Ryuko looks around and sees something out of the norm. "Wait, where's Gamagori, Inumuta, and Sanageyama?" They look to see the three Elite Four men nowhere. All of a sudden, monitor goes on in the cell, revealing Nui. "Hello, my new guests! It's sooooo nice to see you again." Ryuko growls at her. "Where's my big sis and the others, you psycho?!" Nui smiles. "Nitu, show them." Nitu hits a button and the screen goes into 3 sections, showing Nonon, Satsuki, and Mako.

watch?v=FykSKy5Dx-s&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7&index=17

Nonon was suspended above a body of water, her hands chained above her head. Satsuki was chained to a pillar in a barren tundra like landscape, with a muzzle around her mouth. Mako was chained up inside a cage in a forest. Ryuko and the others looks in horror as Nitu presses a button and releases the three surviving monsters: The 50 foot Crocodile is sent into the water below Nonon, The Predator is sent on the hunt for Mako, and the Alien goes for Satsuki, looking to repopulate his race. "If they win against my monsters, I will let them and you go. But if they lose or choose not to fight, well, I will kill you one by one, starting with them." The screen shows Eau, Nitu, and Kasai holding Sanageyama, Gamagori, and Inumuta respectively hostage. The three Elite Four males were tied to chairs, a cloth ran through their mouths, keeping them silent. Nitu hits a button and releases the girls from their restraints. "BEGIN!"

watch?v=RrhAOtoA8oA

Mako escapes her cage and looks around for any signs of the Predator until a blast of plasma narrowly misses her. She sees the Predator looking at her with evil intents. Mako runs to the trees and climbs on them. "I'll just stay here until this thing passes over." Suddenly, she see Nitu pull out his sai and stab Gamagori in the shoulder blade. Gamagori lets out a pained scream. "That won't work, Miss Mankanshoku," says Nitu. "If you stay there, I will kill him slowly and painfully." Mako glowers at him, hops on to the forest floor and uses the mud for makeup. Let's see who the real Predator is."

watch?v=O0-mOy0M2Xw&list=PLg1hvssN_l3_kFNvbi9lprgzC4HvR3NDS&index=9

Satsuki explores the tundra, looking for any signs of hostile activity. Suddenly, the Alien attacks, swinging its tail at her. Satsuki dodges and makes a run for a cave and hides there. "The Alien must be afraid to any form of heat. That explains why they chose this landscape for my battle," Satsuki says. She gets an idea when she sees a piece of wood. She grabs it, take her lighter and attempts to light the torch. Suddenly, a monitor shows Eau with the bound Sanageyama. "Oh, Satsuki. Your boyfriend is so handsome. BTW, you might want to hurry up or I could do this." Eau materializes a bubble of water and splashes it on Sanageyama's face, waterboarding him. Sanageyama coughs and gags as Satsuki looks in despair and anger. She gets her torch lit and looks back to Eau. "Once I finish here, I'm coming for you."

watch?v=SKYfvkQWiu4&list=PLo-37oIZ5M6Ler2PcJEEkYGiaWiKB7_sW&index=11 (Start at 1:00)

Nonon is drop into the water with the Crocodile, who sees Nonon in the water and swims after her. Nonon sees the giant reptile. "Oh Crap!" She swims towards a rock and climbs on it. The Crocodile snaps at her legs. Nonon looks for a way to deal with the Crocodile. "I have to fight him, for Houka!" She sees a monitor with Kasai and Inumuta. Kasai smiles as she holds a ball of fire in her hands a moves it around Inumuta's back. Nonon looks with sadness. "No, stop!" Inumuta screams in pain and trashes. *Music at 2:09* Nonon grits her teeth and jumps into the water, Inumuta looking in despair. "Time for this snake to make like an anaconda and suffocate this gecko. The Crocodile swims after Nonon and snaps at her. Nonon evades and grabs the Crocodile in an anaconda like hold, her hands around its neck. The Crocodile rolls around, trying to shake off the Pink-Haired Anaconda. Nonon pulls out her baton and puts it around its throat and squeezes tighter. The Crocodile starts to slow down, his eyes shut. *Music at 3:20* Nonon pulls its carcass ashore and takes a bite out of its flesh. "Hmmm, tasty. Needs salt though." She looks to Kasai. "There is only room for one reptile here; ME!"


	8. Chapter 8

The heroes watch as Nonon emerges from the water victorious. "Snap, didn't Jakuzure had it in her," says Iori. "Neither did I," says Jeremy. Meanwhile, Nui sees this. "Nitu, you getting this," she asks. "Yes. How should we proceed," he asks. "Keep holding them hostage. If the girls win, kill the boys, starting with Sanageyama. Relay this to Kasai and Eau." "Yes, ma'am," says Nitu. Meanwhile, Mako, in a jungle-esque camo getup tries to set some traps for the Predator and fashions a make-shift katana out of wood. Suddenly, she hears a clicking roar from afar. "Crap, he's coming." She ducks into her hiding place as she sees the Predator looking for her and sees the tripwire for her first trap just one inch from his foot. "Come on, one step closer."

watch?v=0TsE01qdy5A&list=PLF7A13C44809B5893&index=3

The Predator steps on the wire and a log swings at him, knocking him down. Mako jumps out and wields her katana. "FOR GAMAGOORI!" The Predator jumps up and pulls out its wrist blades. "RAAAAAH!" It charges at Mako, who blocks the attack and cuts the Predator in the leg. Gamagoori watches in fear. "Mankanshoku, please win." Mako runs and stabs the Predator in the shoulder before slicing its stomach. The Predator kneels as he bleeds green glow in the dark. Mako slices off his mask and sees a reptilian like face with overgrown tusks. "You're one ugly creature," she says before decapitating it. Nui looks from her room in anger. "I've always hated that girl."

watch?v=2wVV77G6a7Y&index=6&list=PLA496364B3907F088

Satsuki comes out of the cave and stares into the eyes of the Alien awaiting her. "Time for you to burn!" She takes her torch and plunges it into the Alien's stomach. The Alien screeches in pain before clawing at Satsuki's eyes. Satsuki dodges and throws the torch at him, engulfing it in flames. Satsuki sees a chain and runs for it, the Alien tailing her. Satsuki grabs it and runs around the Alien, wrapping the chain around it before jumping into the frigid water, dragging the Ailen with her. Satsuki feels the cold getting to her but keeps going until she reaches the bottom and puts the end into the ground. The Alien struggles to kill Satsuki, snapping at her face until its strength disappears and it drowns. Satsuki tries to swim for the top, running out of energy, oxygen, and strength. She is able to make it to the surface, exhausted. "Uzu, I did it."

***  
Nui sees her monsters defeated and smiles. "Time to start getting rid of some dead weight." Eau sees Nui nod and grabs her katanas, moving behinds Sanageyama. "See ya, baby." She slices at Sanageyama's head, but misses and cuts the rope as Sanageyama jumps and kicks Eau to the ground.

watch?v=nmDYu5KI5XI&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=246 (Start at 1:19)

Sanageyama activates his new Goku Uniform and becomes a green samurai, with a Three-Star patterned helmet and a green and blue katana. "Time to put you down!" The sword fighters clash. Sanageyama starts his "Men, dou, kote" battle cry as Eau tries to use her water techniques to dispatch the Green Haired Monkey. The water goddess tries to consume Sanageyama in a giant bubble, but is halted by a sword in her shoulder. (Music at 3:52) She looks to see Satsuki standing in the back ground. "This is the end," says Satsuki as she stands by her boyfriend. Eau glowers and jumps at her foes. Satsuki and Sanageyama wait as she gets in range and strike her with one draw of their swords. She looks and notices her body disintegrating. "You bastards! I'll be back," yells Eau as she disappears. Satsuki faints into Sanageyama's arm. "Thank you, Uzu." "Hey, you'd do the same for me," says Sanageyama as he carries her out.

*Author's Note*

 _Heyo! This is my first authors note, so be nice. Next chapter, there will be an all out war between Nui and The Three Deaths vs. the Heroes. Also, here's a little trivia: I based Eau's death off of the defeat of the "Spider Droid" at the hands of Adam in the RWBY Black Trailer. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

The heroes try to wonder what has happened with Satsuki and Mako. "I hope they are ok," says Ryuko. "No worries," says Iori "I know Satsuki, and she ain't the kind that will be easily defeated," says Iori. Suddenly, they hear the door being broken down and look to see Satsuki, Sanageyama and the others standing before them. "How'd you escape the Three Deaths," asks Odd. "Me and Sanageyama killed Eau and Inumuta used his new deception technique to put Nitu and Kasai in a trance that makes them think we are still there," says Satsuki. "Let's get out of here." "You're not going anywhere," says Nui from behind along with Nitu and Kasai.

watch?v=YI9CnIBY3Js&index=6&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7

"You think you could easily deceive us," says Kasai. "Eau may have been the weak link of our team, but me and Kasai won't go down that easily," says Nitu, cracking his knuckles. Ryuko smiles. "We'll just see about that." The heroes charge, drawing their weapons. Kasai fights against the Elite Four and Yumi, Sissi, Odd, Hiroki and Ulrich while Nitu fights Mako, William, Jeremy, and Iori. Nui tries to escape but is halted by Satsuki, Aelita and Ryuko. "You think you can just run away and escape the pain you've caused? THINK AGAIN, BITCH," says Ryuko as she draws her new dual Scissor Blades. Satsuki charges at Nui with her revived Bakuzan, swing at Nui's head as Aelita shoots her energy fields from afar. "I won't be defeated so easily," says Nui, evading all attacks. "Is that so," says Satsuki nodding to Inumuta.

watch?v=dBFJhb9fq34 (Starts at 0:37)

The heroes activate their new powers. "Let's do this guys," says Sanageyama as he and the other Elite four transform into their new Goku Uniforms. (Music at 1:20) Sanageyama becomes his green samurai persona again. "Blade Regalia, Secret Unsealed MKII!" Nonon's uniform inputs speakers into her arms and gives her a quarter note styled sword. "Symphony Regalia, Finale MKII!" Inumuta turns into a ninja with blue eyes and no irises as well as blue cables coming from his arms. "Probe Regalia, Truth Unveiled MKII!" Gamagoori becomes a giant orange Susanoo armed with dual chain sickles. "Shackle Regalia, Persona Unleashed MKII!" The Elite Four strike battle poses. "Honnouji Elite Four Ultimate Battle Regalia MKII!"They run at Nitu and Kasai, Nonon attacking first. "Striking Shadow Sound Snake," she yells as she grabs her sword and cuts at the two before blasting her arm speaker. Uzu attacks next. "Samurai Monkey Slash," he yells, hanging from the sealing before making a downward slash. Gamagori prepares his chain sickles. "Toad Style: Susanoo Chain Slash!" He swings his weapons, knocking Nitu down and Kasai out.

watch?v=K1fY4qjACUM

Inumuta prepares for a final attack. Nitu looks and sees the Yin and Yang symbol on the ground as well as different symbols: The 8 Trigrams. "Dog's Revenge: 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!" Inumuta charges. "2 Palms!" He hits Nitu with two palms in the shoulder. "4 Palms!" He adds 2 palms to the gut. "8 Palms!" He hits 4 to Nitu's head. "16 Palms!" He hits Nitu with an additional 8 to the groin and spine. "32 Palms!" He hits 16 to the limbs. "8 Trigrams 64 Palms!" He finishes with 32 hits all over. Nitu falls over defeated. "No. I won't falll to you," says Nitu. Mako runs up to him, dressed in her Fight Club Three Star Goku Uniform. "You'll have to move faster then that, jerk!" Mako finishes him with a brass knuckle punch to the chest, crushing his heart and killing him instantly as well as leaving a "Mako" imprint on his chest. Mako does the Bras d'honneur at Nui, who looks in shock. Suddenly, she feels her legs get chained and looks to see that with Inumuta holding the key. "See ya!" The heroes escape outside and are halted by Inumuta. "Nonon, your stage awaits," he says handing her a baton as she hear the "1812 Overture" play.

watch?v=G4h7NGMz2RI

Nonon looks in shock and in tears. "Inumuta, you know me well," she says as she conducts. (Music at 0:54) "Beautiful, isn't it," says Inumuta as he conducts along side his girlfriend as it gets to the most famous part of the music. (Music 1:11) Suddenly, Nui's base is destroyed in a fiery explosion and with fireworks. After the "performance", Nonon and Inumuta take a bow towards the others and end it with a kiss. Suddenly, they see something shocking.

watch?v=lH6iCNra6Fo (Music at 2:12)

In the fire, they see a figure walking in the distance, as well as another one materializing from the fire. Ryuko looks in shock: Nui and Kasai still lived. "No more disguises," says Nui. "No more 'Mrs. Nice Girl'. It's time I show you my true power." Suddenly, Nui's eyes light red and she is covered in red flames, her teeth growing sharper. "Feel the wrath of the Shun Goku Satsu, the Raging Demon!" She runs at Gamagoori and Nonon. "Jakuzure, look out," says Inumuta, but he is halted by Kasai. "You will not interfere." Nui gets closer to the Toad and Snake, reaching out at them until Mako pushes them out of the way and is grabbed by Nui. Gamagoori looks as Mako smiles to her boyfriend before a flash of light emanates from Nui's attack.

watch?v=OUcbLgL7mfc

After the flash, Gamagoori sees Mako laying in a pool of her own blood. "Mankanshoku, NO!" He runs to her side. "G-Gamagoori," she says. "It looks like we're even." "Don't say that. You are going to be OK," hey says preparing to give her CPR but is halted by Mako's hand. "Ira, it's OK. I will still be with you, in your heart. I love you, Ira Gamagori." (Music at 1:18) "NO! MANKANSHOKU, PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Nonon looks in tears. "Mako, no." "No matter how many times I am reborn, I will always love you, Ira. It is simply fate," says Mako as her eyes dwindle to a close. "NO, DON'T DIE! I ORDER YOU NOT TO DIE!" "As I am reborn, I'll keep falling in love with you over and over. I'll keep... falling... in love with..." Mako's eyes suddenly close, to Gamagoori's dismay. "MANKANSHOKUUUUUUUUU," he yells in tears.


	10. Chapter 10

watch?v=biAV-Xq9cYM

Gamagoori sobs over Mako's body. Ryuko looks in tears as well. "Mako, no." "Mankanshoku," says Satsuki in tears. "Goddamn BITCH," yells Sanageyama as he charges at Nui and Kasai. Nui smiles as she pushes him away with a pulse of energy around her body. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to do without her," says Nui with a sick toothy grin. Gamagoori growls at the two villainesses. "You killed my best friend and girlfriend. THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE!" Gamagoori becomes a Susanoo again and attacks, but is quickly bested by a fire blast from Kasai. "You think you can beat me? I'm a Goddess and will not die so easily," says the Fire God. The heroes try to find a way to fight, but are interrupted by a growling noise.

watch?v=0iRW6w55K3k

Nui looks and sees a giant orange gourd shaped object moving towards them: The Primordial Life Fiber. "Ooh, it's so beautiful." The alien life form opens and secretes a giant glob of goo, which opens to reveal a familiar face: Ragyo Kiryuin. "You've got to be S#!tting me," says Nonon. "Nui," says Ragyo as she reawakens. "I thank you for reviving me. Now, let's see to this worlds end!" "Yes, Lady Ragyo," says the Grand Couturier. Odd and Ulrich run to attack the reborn queen, but don't even make a scratch in her. "Insects, KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Ragyo bats them away with her hand, sending them to the ground. "You can't hope to beat me. I am way better than I was before," says Ragyo. "Hey Ragyo!" Ragyo looks to see Ryuko, who smiles at her foes.

watch?v=MSr4Nv3kW6s

"I have to admit, I am somewhat happy you're back, because I get to kick your ass again," says the red-streak haired girl as she charges with her dual Scissor blades. Ragyo evades with utmost disdain for her younger daughter. "Hmm, nice to see you too, Ryuko. But you won't kill me that easily." (Music at 0:34) Satsuki gets an idea and communicates telepathically with Ryuko. "Ryuko, I have an idea." "Whatcha got, Sis," says Ryuko. "Go for Ragyo's neck, and I'll attack from the back." "You got it." Ryuko charges at Ragyo , narrowly scratching her neck. "That won't end me!" Satsuki goes behind her evil mother. "But this will!" (Music at 1:06) The sisters charge at their mother from both sides and cut her in two, killing her. "No! This can't be," says Ragyo as she disintegrates.

watch?v=bTr0hI7f1zM&index=2&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g (Music at 0:30)

Nui growls in anger. "I am going to end you!" Nui dons her red aura again and runs at the heroes. "Look out," yells Satsuki as she is stabbed in the legs. "Lady Satsuki," yells Uzu as he takes a hit to the spine. After a while, the heroes writhe in pain. " We can't beat her," says Odd holding his arm. "We have to retreat," says Inumuta. "I don't think she's gonna make that possible," says Nonon. "I'll buy time," says Ryuko. "No Ryuko! She'll kill you," says Jeremy. (Music at 1:36) "Guys, I don't want to do this, but I will if it gives us a fighting chance." "Ryuko," says Satsuki. "I'll see you on the flip side," Ryuko says with a smile. The heroes go to run. "No! You will not escape," says Kasai as she shoots a fire ball at the group, but is deflected by Ryuko's blade. (Music at 2:45) "I'm your opponent!" "You humans are too compassionate," says Kasai. Ryuko chuckles. "Well, that's how we roll." Kasai draws her Kamas. "It will be your doom." The two women charge at each other. "Give it your best shot," yells Kasai. Ryuko yells as they clash weapons. In a distance, the others see an explosion in the distance. "Ryuko," says Satsuki in tears.


	11. Chapter 11

watch?v=CpnAp-GiUUA&index=18&list=PLF7A13C44809B5893

The heroes retreat back to the Kiryuin Manor. Gamagoori carries Mako's corpse to the guest bed room. He starts to think back to the first time they met on No Tardys Day, when Ryuko showed up in her PJs because Senketsu was being washed at home. "WHAT THE HELL?! THAT IS NOT REGULATION UNIFORM," he says. Ryuko blushes. "But my Kamui is in the laundry." "Yeah right. That is a moral insult," says Gamagoori. "It is not," says Mako, appearing beside him. "It is traditional for people to wear pajamas when they are sleeping. Don't you?" "No, I sleep in the nude," says Gamagoori. "But you'll catch cold. Next time, where pajamas when you go to sleep." "No star, what's your name," Gamagoori asks. "Mako Mankanshoku, and on my jamies, I have 3 eggplants, 2 falcons, and Mt. Fuji." "Mankanshoku. I'll remember that. Matoi! I have chosen to overlook your choice of wardrobe." Gamagoori sits by Mako's bed and thinks about their encounter in the Osaka Raid Trip, when Mako tries to throw Ryuko her blade but he steps in. "No, Mankanshoku. Drop the scissor, or you will leave me with no choice, even if it's you." He finally thinks about when he saved her from the COVERS. "Oh my God! No way! Are you the one who rescued me," says Mako. "Y-Yes! I-I gave your little brother my word," Gamagoori says blushing. "Anyway, here." He hands her a Nudist Beach harness. "You might wanna but this on." Meanwhile, Satsuki sits in her room, mourning for Ryuko before thinking about the first time they met at Hounnouji Academy, when she was walking down a set of stairs between her subjects and Ryuko brazenly appeared. "I hear you're the top dog around here," says Ryuko as she flips her blade out of its case. "Hey Pres, you OK? You look surprised to see this thing, like maybe you've seen it before. "You have seen it before, haven't you?!" Satsuki glares at her. "So what if I did." Satsuki smiles at the memory. "That was the beginning of our rivalry." She then looks back to her offer of aid against Ragyo. "I now see: people are not cut from the same cloth. This world is worth saving and would be honored to fight beside you," she says as she bows to Ryuko. "Geez, even your apologies are turned up to 11," Ryuko says. "Hmm, I don't feel like hitting you anymore. So if you want to team up and unplug Mom's cord, let's do it." The sisters shake hands. Satsuki looks to a picture of Mako, Ryuko, and her having fun after the defeat of Ragyo. "I wish we could all do that again."

watch?v=CpnAp-GiUUA&index=18&list=PLF7A13C44809B5893

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location, Nui walks down a long corridor where Kasai awaits her. "How is she?" "Still troublesome,"says the fire lady. "Let me deal with her," Nui says as she walks through the door where Ryuko is chained up in a cage, naked. "If you've come to kill me, do it already," says Ryuko. "TSK! TSK! TSK! You won't get out that easily I'm afraid," says Nui as she walks into the cage with a whip. "Plus, I'm gonna have some fun with you." Nui cracks the whip on Ryuko's back. Ryuko screams in pain. "What's that? More?" Nui cracks the whip on Ryuko's butt, earning a even shriller scream from her rival. "Get comfortable, cause I don't plan on stopping anytime soon," says Nui as she crack the whip all over Ryuko's body. Kasai smiles evilly at Ryuko's cries of agony.

watch?v=o_nBn2XSwEo&index=4&list=PLBD570777B12B13C8

Inumuta types in his computer to look for any traces of Nui and Kasai when he sees a shocking result. "Iori, get the others," he says. After everyone has gathered, Inumuta tells them about his findings. "I was looking for where Nui and Kasai might be, and here's what I found." Inumuta presses a key on the keyboard and everyone looks in shock. "Are you sure, Inumuta," says Satsuki. "I am always sure." "After all this time, she's been camping out there," says Nonon. "I'm afraid so. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are heading back... to Hounnouji Academy."


	12. Chapter 12

watch?v=ux0Qnn2XEgM&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=1

At the submerged remnants of Hounnouji Academy, Nui stands with Kasai in front of the Primordial Life Fiber. "The others will try to attack, so we need some extra members for our cause," says Nui as the Primordial Life Fiber secretes 8 sacs of Life Fiber cocoons. "Arise, my new subjects!" The sacs open, revealing 8 new evil warriors. The first warrior was a brown haired woman in a long white robe, wielding a pair of nunchucks. Her name was Abaddon. The second was a green haired man in a purple hooded cloak, wielding a gigantic scythe. His name was Bajang. The third was a dark blue haired woman in a red gi, with wings and a giant broadsword coming from her back. Her name was Caim. The fourth was a orange haired man in a blue lab coat, armed with poisoned claws. His name was Deber. The fifth was a blonde haired woman in a orange catsuit, armed with a bo staff. Her name was Enepsigos. The sixth was a black haired man in a green samurai suit, armed with dual katanas. His name was Furfur. The seventh was a grey haired woman in a gold queen like robe, armed with dual shotguns. Her name Gusion. The final warrior was a blond haired man in a silver knight's armor, armed with a giant naginata. His name was Hagenti. Nui smiles at her new army. "Welcome, my soldiers!" The 8 stand in front of their new leader. "Greetings, Lady Harime," addresses Abaddon. "Oooh. So polite. I'll make you Kasai's second in command." Kasai smiles at the thought of her leading them. "Now, you all know of our prisoner right? Why don't you go say hey to her," says Nui as the 8 prepare their weapons and/or abilities before heading to Ryuko's prison.

*Back at the Kiryuin Manor*

The Heroes try to find a way to get to Hounnouji Academy. "I have an idea," says Inumuta. "I have made some new tech that I had scheduled just in case."

watch?v=ye8KvYKn9-0

They follow him to the basement, where he shows them the new tech, including 2 cars with submersible modes. "Wow! You sure have a lot of spare time," says William. "Yes well, I was in charge of the strategic corps at Hounnouji Academy." "All right! Grab what you need and we'll head out in 1 hr and 30 min," says Satsuki. The heroes suit up and gear up before heading out into 2 group: Lyoko Warriors in one car and the Student Council in the other. "Let's go," yells Odd as they speed out to the coordinates.

watch?v=kG2tAAj0X-4&list=PLA496364B3907F088&index=13

Nui walks to Deber, who is finishing up the security measures up in the lab. "How are doing, Deber?" "Great, Lady Harime. We will be ready for the heroes." An alarm goes off and they see the Heroes dive into the sea and head towards the academy. "Let's hope you're right!" The Academy shoots out a load of torpedoes. "WATCH OUT," yells Sissi as they skillfully evade them and make it inside the academy. "Nice! Now let's go kill that psychotic bitch!"


	13. Chapter 13

watch?v=P5qhvynBgsE&index=1&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

The heroes make it inside the Academy, drying themselves of the water. "Ok, we'll split up in teams of 2: Odd and Sissi, Ulrich and Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita, Me and Sanageyama, and William and Hiroki," says Satsuki. "Being that that leaves Gamagoori, Jakuzure, and Inumuta, they will go together. Now, let's find Nui and Kasai." They split up and head out. Meanwhile, in the Lab, Deber sees this and smiles. "Let the show begin!"

*5 minutes into the search*

Sanageyama and Satsuki are being chased by enhanced soldiers until Satsuki turns and finishes them in one slice. Sanageyama whistles in amazement. "Nice one, Lady Satsuki!" They see Bajang walk up. "Pretty nice, for a couple of humans!" Satsuki glances at the new foe. "He's strong," she says in her mind. "I am Bajang, and I am her to fight you one on one, Kiryuin!" He jumps and slashes at Satsuki, who avoids and slashes his back. "This guy's different," says Satsuki. "His entire body's mechanical!" Sanageyama runs to help his girlfriend, but is stopped by Hagenti and Furfur. "Out of my way, you bastards," he yells as he powers up his Goku Uniform. Meanwhile, Odd and Sissi finish fighting their bunch of enhanced soldiers. "Hey you two!" They look to see Caim wielding Ryuko's Blades. "You two face me, the Angel of Death." Odd sees Ryuko's Scissors and gets angry. "Give those back! THEY DON'T BELONG TO YOU!" He charges and swings at Caim with his claws, which she cuts the nails off. "Pretty good reflexes, cutie. I was about to take your entire arm off." Odd charges again. "THOSE BELONG TO RYUKO! GIVE THEM TO ME NOW!" Caim looks in bewilderment. "Who the hell is Ryuko," she says kicking Odd against the wall. "You must really feel like dying today. How about I start cutting some stuff off, starting with your balls?" "Step away from my husband!"

watch?v=eUTnAlYxGj8&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=5

Caim looks to see Sissi with a real big cannon. "No Sissi! She's not like anyone else we've fought," says Odd. "Don't worry about me," she says with a smile. "I'll finish this winged bitch off and help you up." Caim laughs in disdain. "Finish me?! Think before you talk, girl. You're in our home base." "My point exactly," says Sissi. "Once I kill you, I'll take those Scissors back from you!" *Music at 1:21* Caim flies up in anger and charges at Sissi with the blades as Sissi cocks the cannon. "That stupid girl! I took out her husband without drawing sweat! What's she gonna do with that peashooter?!" Sissi pulls the trigger and the cannon builds up a giant ball of energy and blasts it at Caim, who looks in shock before disintegrating, the Scissors dropping behind Sissi. "The more intense my fight, the more powerful my weapon. You shouldn't have underestimated me."

watch?v=JiCTqXnqaSA

Sissi holds Ryuko's Scissor Blades in her arms before sobbing a little. Odd gets an idea. "Wait! If she had Ryuko's Scissors..." "Then Ryuko must still be alive," says Sissi. "Quick! We have to move!" Odd and Sissi run down the hall. "You're coming home, Ryuko," says Sissi.

watch?v=ZJ19uI3C6QM&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdxhnCPltrkE5F8rhv6RFwMS&index=10

Satsuki evades all of Bajang's scythe attacks before slicing his left arm off. Bajang looks in shock and rage. "If I can't kill you in one hit, I'll have to cut you to pieces," says Satsuki. "It's gonna be very painful. Prepare yourself." Bajang smiles at his foe. "Yeah right. Being in my condition, I can't feel pain anymore." He charges and slashes with a knife coming out of where his arm was, which Satsuki blocks. He opens his mouth to reveal a gun and shoots. Satsuki evades the shot and slices his right arm off. Bajang yells in rage and grows another gun out of his right shoulder and fires. Satsuki evades again and severs his right leg. Bajang uses his unsteady momentum to aim a shot at Satsuki, but is stopped by a katana in his chest. He falls to his knees. "Damn you. This wasn't your fight," he says to Sanageyama, who has bested and killed Hagenti and Furfur. "My girlfriend and friends are in trouble. I don't intend to stay put and watch," says Uzu. Bajang sighs. "Well, I would've lost the fight, even if it weren't for you. Satsuki, why couldn't I beat you?" Satsuki walks up to the kneeling foe. "Your style was extremely aggresive, but you left me with too many openings." Bajang smiles. "I should've focused more on defense. Maybe a lack of pain in not ideal." Satsuki draws her sword and decapitates Bajang in one slice, his body falling on its side.


	14. Chapter 14

_*Author's Note*_

 _Heyo! Sorry for the wait. I have been on vacation in the Big Apple for a week. Now, let's get back to the story. As some of you have found out, the last chapter resembled Akame Ga Kill Episode 11, Kill The Mad Scientist. Well, that will continue for the next 2 or 3 Chapters. Now with out further adieu, let us get into the second half of the story._

Intro: watch?v=H2pSxijTZNo

*After Intro*

Odd and Sissi walk the corridor looking for Ryuko when they bump into Ulrich and Yumi. "Hey dudes, we found out Ryuko may be alive," says Odd. "I think I may know where she is," says Ulrich as they head off. They reach a bolted door. "Ulrich, would you mind," says Sissi. Ulrich grabs his katana and slices the door to pieces.

watch?v=eCDbStMKKZo&list=PL0k-VLwG7basyaJBKaEso0uR0m0NbrC48&index=20

Odd and the others look in shock of what they see: Ryuko, stark naked, hands chained above her head, a ball gag in her mouth, her body covered in scars and burns. "Satsuki, we've found Ryuko," says Odd. "What?! She's alive," says Satsuki. "Well, I think you should look for yourself." Odd broadcasts the visual feed to everyone, who look in shock. "No. What have they done to my sister," Satsuki growls in anger. "I'll-I'LL KILL THAT F**KING BITCH, NUI!" Satsuki runs to Odd's location, Sanageyama trailing her.

watch?v=uJauDoDH-oI&list=PL0828E3D6929DFDB6&index=2

Sissi and Yumi try to unchain Ryuko, who starts moaning in her gag. "Hold on, Ryuko. We'll get you free," says Sissi, undoing her gag. Odd looks to Ulrich's neck and notices a tattoo. "Hey Ulrich. When did you get a tattoo?" Ulrich looks with wide eyes. "Uhh, I did yesterday," he says sweating. Odd aims his laser arrow launcher at Ulrich. "I was with Ulrich all day yesterday and he sure as hell didn't get a tattoo. Who are you?!" Ulrich and Yumi smile as they transform into Enepsigos and Gusion. "Well played," says Gusion as she cocks her twin shotguns. "Now, lets see those hands before I pump your guts full of lead." Suddenly, the real Ulrich and Yumi attack, KOing the two evil women. "I was passed out and drugged and you still attack me,"says Yumi cracking her knuckles. "That is grounds for a serious ass kicking, my friend" She throat lifts Enepsigos. "P-Put me down! I can't breathe," says the Blonde demon. "Word of advice: I'm a huge fan of surprise attacks, but if there's one thing I hate about them, it's when they happen to me!" Enepsigos smiles as she deploys a knife our of her boot and slashes at Yumi's face. She looks in shock as Yumi catches the blade in her teeth. "Oh, she's just full of surprises isn't she?" Yumi smashes her opponent into the ground, crushing Enepsigos's trachea. "Ow, that still hurts," says Yumi. "Oops. Aw Crap! I think I killed her." "You OK, Yumi," says Odd. "I've not met an enemy I couldn't take down." Ulrich ties up Gusion in a strict hogtie and fits Ryuko's former ball gag into her mouth as the others arrive. "Ryuko," says Satsuki as she rushes to her younger sister's aid. Suddenly, more enhanced enemies surround the heroes. "Well, this sucks," says Nonon. "Then we'll go down fighting," says Gamagoori.

watch?v=ViCoQy5F6p8

Suddenly, a figure crashes from the ceiling onto one of the enemies. Satsuki's eyes widen: the figure was Mako, back from the dead and wielding a long staff with her Goku Uniform. "Mako?! HOW?," says Sanageyama. "I'll tell you later," says Mako as her staff grows rotating blades. Mako rushes at the enemies and swings her staff around, chopping up the soldiers into tiny bits. "Damn, girl," says William in amusement. In the lab, Deber sees this and smiles. "Well, I don't need anymore test subjects," he says as he presses a button, which causes the defeated warriors to explode around Mako. "The heroes look in terror then shock as Mako emerges from the fire, unscathed. She looks to Nonon and walks up to her. Nonon starts trembling as Mako reaches for her. "Y-You aren't mad about all the times I've insulted you, are you?" Mako fixes Nonon's hair. "Better. Can't look like that when we kill Harime." From his lab, Deber tries to gather his stuff in fear. "Snap! The Shun Goku Satsu that Nui used on her must've been defective! It only works on someone who's sinful!" Suddenly, Mako and the others crash into the lab, Mako tossing the bound and gagged Gusion at Deber's feet. "You just won't let us go, will you?!" Satsuki draws her sword. "You will pay for your crimes against humanity and my sister." Deber grabs a vial and injects him with a serum. "I'll just play my second trump card, Danger Beast Shot!" The empty vial crashes to the ground. Deber looks to the heroes with a wicked smile as he begins to change.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

watch?v=HEFivchlDsU&index=11&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

Deber smiles as he changes: his claws grow longer and sharper along with his teeth, his body grows 8 ft tall and more muscular. "Yes! Yes! This is the pinnacle of beauty! I have merged with the carcass of an ancient creature so I can personally kick you ass!" "Aw, crud," says Sanageyama in shock. Mako swings her staff at his legs, but the staff breaks off of his thigh. "Well, that doesn't seem to be good," says Aelita as she prepares a Energy Field and fires it off at Deber's chest. Deber smiles as he absorbs the energy with no pain. "You're wasting your time, Angel Cake. All attack are meaningless if they can't hit my weak spot." Inumuta uses his visual ability to find his weak spot and fires a kunai and shuriken in separate directions. The kunai and shuriken curl around and hit two vials on Deber's back. Deber winces in pain. "Damn you!" Inumuta smiles as he looks to Satsuki and Sanageyama and nods. Satsuki and Uzu run around Deber and jump up to the two vials on Deber's back and slice them. Deber looks in despair as he shrinks to normal size and looks to see the heroes smiling at him with malicious intents. Mako and a fully clothed Ryuko step up. "Let's do this, Mako," says Ryuko, drawing her dual Scissor Blades. "You got it, Bestie," Mako says sliding on her "Mako" brass knuckles.

watch?v=Sv93yQE8bRo&index=1&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

Mako and Ryuko charge at Deber, who's claws drip with poison. "I won't die just yet," says Deber as he tries clawing at the two Japanese girls. Ryuko deflects his attacks with her blades while Mako does the same with her knuckledusters, both at blinding speeds. "Wow, they're so fast," says Jakuzure. "Amazing! They've just broken the laws of physics," says Inumuta. Ryuko counters by using her blades to push his claws down and jump up and kicks Deber into Mako, who wraps a gold chain around him before swinging Deber and slamming him to the ground. "Ryuko, let's go with that combo," says Mako as her eyes light up blue. "Yeah," says Ryuko as her eyes light up red. Mako grabs Ryuko's hand and slings her at Deber. "WAIT! WHAT?! NO! NOOOOO," yells Deber as Ryuko cuts him in the gut. Deber coughs blood as Mako walks up to him, her fist clenched in rage. "Time for me to end this," says Mako as she uppercuts the evil scientist into the air. "SHORYUKEN!" Deber falls down to the ground. "No, there were so many experiments I want to conduct. I never thought it would end this way. I intended more pizzazz." Deber falls onto Ryuko's scissor blade, which pokes out of his chest, covered in blood. Ryuko swings the blade to throw Deber's corpse off. Ryuko walks towards her friends until Gusion, untied yet still gagged, tries to shoot Ryuko in the back, but is stopped by a blade in her gut. "Wmmmt mmm mmmck," mumbles Gusion in shock. A cloaked figure and owner of the blade steps out. "You will never hurt Ryuko," he says in a mysterious voice before cutting up Gusion's body, completely bifurcating her.

watch?v=ALin6ZWsjoI

The heroes look as the figure walks up to Ryuko. "Who are you," asks Ryuko. "You don't recognize my voice," the figure says before taking off his cloak. He had red and blue hair, wore a black leather jacket and matching pants, and wore an eye patch. Ryuko looks in shock. "It's you?! But how?!" "Hello, guys. It's been a while," the guy says. "Senketsu?"

* _Author's note*_

 _Hello! How'd you like that shocking twist?! The next chapter will clear up Senketsu's revival. BTW, note that this is totally non canon. I just did this on how I feel the story line should function. Also, we are now down to just one of the 8 new evil warriors. Can you guess who that is? Give your answer in the comment section along with the outcomes of the other 7 and who killed them. You may look back at previous chapters._


	16. Chapter 16

* _Author's note*_

 _Heyo guys! Just so you know, if you haven't seen all of Kill la Kill, this first part may be a bit of a spoiler alert. Enjoy the story!"_

watch?v=wawwn1lwpBw

*1 week before the death of Isshin Matoi (Soichiro Kiryuin)*

Dr Matoi meets with Aikuro to discuss Senketsu's manufacturing. "By the way, what should happen if Senketsu should be destroyed," asks Mikisugi. "I have a plan. So Ryuko will never feel lonely, I made this," says Isshin as he presses a button. A capsule arises and opens to reveal a human version of Senketsu. "If Senketsu dies, his conscious and memories will be transferred into this body." "Brilliant idea, Dr Matoi!"

*After the defeat of Ragyo Kiryuin*

watch?v=4kV2eQL-2qM&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=11

Ryuko and Senketsu fall to Earth, Senketsu burning up due to re-entry. "No Senketsu! Please," says Ryuko. "It's Ok. You've fulfilled your father's mission. From now on, wear clothes cuter than me," says Senketsu. "Gotcha. I'll wear clothes that will make you jealous," says Ryuko as Senketsu completely burns up in front of her. "SENKETSU!" Meanwhile, in the lab of Dr Matoi, Senketsu's human form wakes up. Senketsu looks to his new body. "What is this?" He walks to a shattered mirror and sees he his now human. "I'm a human? I'm alive?!" Senketsu runs to Hounnouji Academy to see Ryuko and the others live and well. "Ryuko, you did it!" He smiles as he walks away. "I'll give her some space for know, let her live a normal life."

*Back in the present*

"So Dad made a human version of you just for me," says Ryuko in tears as she hugs Senketsu tightly. "I can't believe he would do such a thing. But...I'm happy to see you again." Senketsu smiles. "It's nice to see you again too, Satsuki," he says as he walks up to Satsuki and shakes her hand. "You too, Senketsu." "Now, let's go find Harime and kill her!"

watch?v=53GXfedpscs&index=9&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

Abaddon reports to Kasai and Nui. "The others have been killed. Bajang, Deber, Caim, all of them. And it appears Senketsu lives in a human body." Nui storms off and kick over a pillar. "Those party poopers are going to ruin everything! And the Primordial Life Fiber only has enough energy for 2 revivals." Kasai walks up. "I have an idea. We could turn the tables and..." She whispers in Nui's ear. Nui smiles evilly. "Kasai, you really are my favorite henchwoman." She walks up to the Primordial Life Fiber and tells it her request. Two globs are excreted from the alien life from and open up. "Welcome back to life," says Nui.

*In a long hallway*

The heroes try to locate Nui in the long corridor of rooms. Ryuko suddenly remembers. "Nui told me she did some remodeling to the Student Council room. She must be in there." "Follow me," says Satsuki. They run down the corridor and find the council room. "Let's move in. Quietly," says Gamagoori. They quietly sneak around the remodeled Student Council room. They see Nui, sitting on Satsuki's old chair, with Abaddon and Kasai sitting in Gamagoori and Inumuta's chairs respectively. "Careful of Abaddon," says Ryuko. "I heard she has some new unheard ability." Suddenly, they see two new warriors come up; one, a woman in a long silver dress with black hair, the other, a man wearing a white navyesque uniform with orange highlights and blue hair. "The preparations are ready, Ms Harime," the man says. "Thank you, Junketsu." The heroes look in shock. "Junketsu," says Satsuki. Nui looks over and spots them. "Intruders!"

watch?v=dNGULx3i6QY&index=16&list=PL2EE855A68BEF211C (Starts at 1:39)

The heroes stand up and prepare for battle. "Let's do this, Satsuki," says Odd. "You got it, Odd!" The heroes yell in agreement, William shoots his gun above him and knocks himself out due to a piece of rubble falling on his head. "Damn it, William," says Ulrich as they charge at the villains; Kasai battles Odd and Sissi, Abaddon fights the Elite four, Junketsu takes on Satsuki, Ryuko, and Senketsu, and the mystery woman fights the other Lyoko Warriors. Nui hits a button and escapes. "Well, let's see what you got, hot stuff," says Kasai before kissing Odd. "OK, THAT'S IT! I'M KILLING THIS BITCH, RIGHT HERE AND KNOW," yells Sissi, scratching at Kasai's face. Abaddon evades all the Elite Four's attacks. "Nice try, but I'm not like my failed companions," says Abaddon as Nonon slashes at her. Abaddon bats her away and charges at Sanageyama, swinging her nunchuks. Sanageyama starts doing back flips to evades her attacks. Junketsu pulls out a sword. "It's been a while, Satsuki," says the humanized Kamui. "I should have destroyed you the second you came off of Ryuko's body," says Satsuki. "Then how would you have defeated Ragyo?" William wakes up and goes to attack the mystery woman, but is halted by a giant armored warrior, who brings his sword back to slice him. William falls on the ground and deploys a hidden knife into the warriors stomach, killing him, but putting dead weight on William and pinning him to the ground. "Awww, S#!T," he says, trying to dislodge him. Ulrich runs and slices at his opponent. "Nice try, Stern! But no cigar," the woman says evading. "Who are you," says Yumi. "I'm XANA, reborn." The heroes look in shock. "You, you won't destroy this world anymore," says Aelita, firing an energy field at her old enemy. The Elite Four prepare for Abaddon as she reveals her secret ability: she has four hearts. "Taking out one won't do. And know, I'll take yours for my collection." Abaddon jumps up and charges at Sanageyama. Uzu smiles and throws his sword into Abaddon's first heart. Abaddon falls, clutching her chest as Gamagoori becomes a Susanoo and uses his chain sickle to grab Abaddon's other heart and slice it in two. Nonon uses her soundwaves and blows up the third. Abaddon then screams and smacks Nonon in the face, drawing blood. Abaddon looks with a smile as she licks it, turning black and white like a skeleton.

watch?v=1-K4c-ueWuc&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=2

She then draws a symbol on the ground and pulls out a spear and stabs herself in the leg. Nonon then grabs her leg and kneels. "How? You didn't even touch me!" "It's my trump card: as long as I am in this symbol and ingest my opponent's blood, any injury I take reciprocates to my opponent." (Music at 2:13) Nonon looks in desperation. "Now, I'll end it," Abaddon says as she aim the spear for her heart. Inumuta sees this and runs for his girlfriend. "No! NOOO!" Abaddon stabs herself in the heart destroyed by Sanageyama. "NONON," yells Inumuta as Jakuzure coughs and falls over.


	17. Chapter 17

Inumta runs to Nonon, as she falls to the ground. "Nonon, wake up! Come on, please," he says trying to wake her up. Abaddon looks with a smile as she bring her spear back and stabs Inumuta in the back. The blue haired dog looks to his assailant and smiles before disappearing along with Jakuzure's body. "What?!"

watch?v=JuFvlh9pcpw&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=10

Abaddon looks behind to see Inumuta and Jakuzure alive and holding a giant manifestation of energy in the shape of a dog and snake hybrid. "They used clones to evade my attacks?!" "Take this," yells Jakuzure and Inumuta as they jam it into Abaddon's spine, sending her flying into a wall. The force of energy then detonates into a sphere, sending out a huge shock wave of dust and energy. The other combatants duck away from the shock wave. Inumuta and Jakuzure land safely on the ground and look to see their work, (Music at 0:50) Inside the sphere, Abaddon's arms and legs start to get punctured by microscopic energy blades and start to deteriorate and fall apart. Her back cracks and splits. Suddenly, her stomach explodes with blinding energy as she screams in pain. They see her heart crack and explode as the light disappears, Abaddon's corpse lying on the ground. Inumuta and Jakuzure smile to each other before kissing.

watch?v=QH12qp988XE&index=28&list=PL9079B89C6A2EE759

Junketsu resumes his attacks on Satsuki, Ryuko, and Senketsu. "You may have killed Abaddon, but you're gonna need luck to beat me," says Junketsu. Satsuki smiles as Mako surprise attacks from behind and punches Junketsu in the face. Junketsu smiles as he wipes the blood off his cheek. "Nice. You got a hit in." Senketsu pulls out his revolver and fires at his rival Kamui. Junketsu evades all the attacks. (Music at 0:32) Satsuki nods to Ryuko. "Twin Sister Towers," yells the sisters as they turn into giants. "Ryuko," says Satsuki, holding a giant shuriken "You got it," says Ryuko as she draws her dual scissors. "Shuriken toss!" "Scissor slash!" Satsuki throws her shuriken at Junketsu as Ryuko sends out energy from her blades, engulfing the shuriken and wounding Junketsu greatly, much to the latter's shock. The Sisters then fly up into the air. "Satsuki," says Ryuko. "I know," says Satsuki as she draws a giant version of Bakuzan. They put the sword together, combining their energy, and aim at Junketsu. They then soar down towards Junketsu. "NOOOO! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE INSTRUMENT OF THIS WORLD'S DESTRUCTION," says Junketsu as the swords fall on him, ending his short life. The Sisters go back to their normal state, high fiving each other.

watch?v=FKmlDX92IeQ&index=13&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

The Lyoko Warriors (Except for Odd and Sissi) prepare for one last assault on XANA. "Let's go," says Jeremy as they charge. William lets out a cry of "WOOHOO!" as he slashes XANA. Ulrich grabs XANA and slams her to the ground with his katanas. Hiroki and Yumi do a twin attack, with them firing off their laser sais and Fans respectively to cause an explosion, engulfing their old enemy. Aelita flies up and fires a hail of Energy Fields, severely wounding XANA. Jeremy prepares his cannon, as it powers up with a whining. "Almighty Push!" He fire it off, engulfing XANA in a huge fireball as the heroes pull off some poses. Meanwhile, Odd and Sissi have trouble with Kasai. "You are not leaving here alive," says Kasai. Odd looks to Satsuki. "Get out! Follow Nui and stop her! Me and Sissi will try to buy time and catch up!" Satsuki reluctantly nods and notifies the others. "You better not die on us," says Ulrich. Odd smiles. "Don't worry. We won't." The heroes run as Odd and Sissi charge at Kasai. "Oooh! This is gonna be fun," says Kasai.

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

watch?v=27mB8verLK8

Odd and Sissi try using their claws to scratch Kasai, who evades and block with her kamas and fire attacks. "Aww, come on! You can do better than that, can you," taunts Kasai. Odd glares as he shoots a barrage of laser arrows at her, but only succeeds to scrape her kimono and face. Kasai smiles and walks up to him. "You really want to hurt 'wittle ol me'?" Kasai tries to seduce Odd with some sweet words and suggestive touching. "I could give you everything you ever wanted," she says as Sissi glares at her rival. "Odd, don't you even think about it!" Odd looks to Kasai. "I can't be with someone who enjoys killing innocents," he says walking to Sissi. Kasai growls as she prepares to unleash her ultimate power.

watch?v=xrdoHK-tLWg&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=6

Her eyes light up with fire, her fingernails and teeth grow sharper and longer. Kasai smiles to her opponents as her appearance becomes more demonic: her face darkens and turns brownish, a horn grows on her forehead, and her back grows a giant pair of wings. Odd and Sissi look in shock as Kasai flies up and fires a hail of fire balls. The two heroes get behind cover to avoid her assault. "You can't evade my attacks. I will find you and kill you slowly and painfully." Sissi gets an idea. "Odd, we could use that move." Odd ponders for a second. "Yeah. It could be our only chance."

watch?v=sNjtroPFQ1s&index=19&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

Odd and Sissi get from behind cover and stand brazenly in front of Kasai. Kasai powers up her most powerful attack and fires. Odd and Sissi join hands and throws a smoke pill at the fire, disappearing in the smoke. Kasai smiles. "No could've escaped that attack." (Music at 0:49) As the smoke clears, she sees Odd and Sissi transformed into a two-headed lion, growling at her and drooling on the ground. "How?! They should be dead," she says in disbelief. Odd and Sissi jump at Kasai and twirl their body into a giant fang-shaped cyclone, hitting her to the ground. Kasai tries to get up, but slips on the drool. "Oh, that's real professional." She looks up and sees them coming down on top of her. "Claw over Claw!" The attack crushes Kasai. Odd and Sissi turn back into their normal form. "The Claw over Claw has fascinating speed. When direct contact is made, it can tear you to pieces," says Odd. Odd and Sissi walk away to the exit, unknowing that Kasai is right behind Sissi, missing an arm and leg and raising her kama at Sissi, who back knuckles her rival and uses her claws to decapitate her rival. "I've been wanting to do that for a while," says Sissi smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

The heroes track Nui to the Osaka Sky Tower and race to find and stop her. "I hope Odd and Sissi can defeat Kasai," says Ryuko. "Knowing Odd and Sissi, they've probably already finished her and are making out," says Jeremy. They reach the Osaka Sky Tower and sneak in. They see Nui, standing in front of a giant spire with a familiar face, Ragyo Kiryuin. "ARE YOU F**KING KIDDING ME?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL THAT ABUSIVE SKANK OF A MOTHER," yells Ryuko, earning Nui and Ragyo's attention. "You had to up and say it," scolds Satsuki. "Well, you guys sure are resilient," says Nui. "Lady Ragyo, would you mind taking care of our guests?" "As you wish, Nui," says Ragyo, jumping down to the heroes.

watch?v=hTD3LhS7TXE&index=59&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

The heroes ready their weapons and charge at the resurrected queen. Satsuki charges with Bakuzan, only to countered by a kick in the gut. Ryuko and Senketsu use their weapons, but Ragyo evades them and throws Senketsu into Ryuko. Mako does some Muhammad Ali moves and punches Ragyo in the face, knocking out a tooth. An enraged Ragyo grabs Mako and slams her into the ground before punching her into the ground repeatedly until she is stuck in the ground. The Elite four attack together, only to be defeated. After 5 minutes, the heroes lay defeated. "Now, I'll finish you, starting with you, Satsuki," says Ragyo, grabbing Satsuki by her neck. "Too bad. You would've been a great pawn." Ragyo starts fondling Satsuki's breasts, earning a spit in the face from her daughter. Ragyo grabs her sword and gets ready to end Satsuki, but is halted by sword in her spine.

watch?v=kTLwCx6spkU&index=16&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7

The heroes look to see Odd and Sissi standing unscathed and ready to fight. "Sorry we're late," says Odd. Ragyo looks to the new enemies. "You think you can defeat me? You can not kill a god!" Ragyo charges at the couple, only to be countered by a combined punch in the stomach. "You seem a bit angry. Ever thought about anger management," says Sissi. Ragyo swing her swords, but the two Lyoko Warriors evade. Sissi uses her ultra sonic scream to disorient her and Odd uses his laser arrows to weaken her. "Sissi, let's finish this," says Odd as he uses his ninjato to slash Ragyo's stomach. Sissi powers her fist up with a lot of energy as Odd does the same. "Realize now that it was a mistake to challenge us," says Sissi as her and Odd charge Ragyo from opposite sides and land their punches, crushing all of her internal organs. Ragyo fall over defeated before disintegrating. Nui glowers at the heroes as they stand up to face her and summons her new army. "Kill them!"

watch?v=0JV6GyyW1KU&index=19&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

The army charges at the heroes. "Here we go again, Satsuki," says Odd. "Let them come. They won't matter in 5 minutes," she says. The heroes counter attack. Gamagoori uses his chain to knock some enemies into Uzu, who sends them to Jakuzure with his sword. Jakuzure and Inumuta use their powered up forms and assault their group of enemies. Jakuzure uses the speakers to blast them into the air. "Lotus scream!" Inumuta jumps up and rapidly punches all the enemies with fire fists. "Asakujaku!" The enemies burn to ash and fall to the ground. Ryuko, Mako, Satsuki and Senketsu attack together, using each other as leverage. The Lyoko warriors split into their groups and make quick work of all the enemies until all the enemies are defeated. "Now you're next, Nui," says Ryuko, cracking her knuckles.

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

watch?v=uyUNEL1CsC4

The heroes rush at Nui full force. "Disperse," says Satsuki. The heroes split up and attack Nui. Gamagoori and Mako punch her in the face, knocking her into Satsuki and Uzu, who slash her into Inumuta and Nonon , who blast her into Jeremy and Aelita, who blow her away to Ryuko and Senketsu, who throw her to Odd and Sissi, who finish her with a claw to the face. "Finish her, guys," says odd as they power up their final attacks and fire at Nui, completely destroying her. They look at their work to see Nui disappear. "What the heck," says Hiroki. "Oh no. Not that move again," says Uzu and Ryuko.

watch?v=At5kSKUOJog

"Oh yes it is," says Nui behind them, with her variety of clones. "Mon mignon pret-e-porte. You didn't think I wouldn't use my best and favorite technique to defeat you party poopers, didja?" Nui's clones attack, overwhelming the heroes. "Tie them up and have them watch the destruction of the world," says the original Nui. The clones restrain the heroes as Nui stands in front of her giant spire. "With this, I will fly into space and fire a variety of nuclear warheads to destroy this world and you with it." She walks up the stairs into the cock pit and turns on the ignition. Suddenly, Nui's clone dissappear and the heroes bonds are cut.

watch?v=3hgHUEnHjZE

The heroes look to see Aikuro Mikisugi and Tsumugu Kinagase, standing in their Nudist Beach attire. "Hey guys. Shouldn't you be stopping Nui," says Aikuro. "Never thought I'd be happy to see you, Mikisugi," says Ryuko, trying to look away from the bright purple light emanating from Aikuro's crotch and nipples. Sissi looks to the ship. "We have to stop Nui. Me, Ryuko, Odd, and Senketsu will hitch a ride on the ship and finish her for good." "Go," says Satsuki. "The fate of the world is in your hands." The four use their weapons to grab the hull of the ship and infiltrate the ship before it goes into space. "Let's save this world," says Odd.

To Be Continued.


	21. Chapter 21

Ryuko, Senketsu, Odd, and Sissi make it inside the space ship as it reach space. "Let's get to the cockpit," say Odd. "According to Satsuki, the warhead will fire in 30 minutes." The heroes make their way to Nui to finish her.

watch?v=zICQJqA7ZTI&list=PLLG1xQCMYe9qyM_SGak9Hlk_iuiTd_T-l&index=8

Nui sees that the heroes have stowed away on her ship. "Damn it. How many times do I have to deal with these guys?!" She presses a button to activate the defenses. "You won't interfere in my plans again." Meanwhile, the heroes walk down a long corridor before seeing a hail of sentries move at them, firing laser beams. "Run," yells Ryuko, deflecting the beams with her scissor blade. The heroes run and destroy all the sentries in one combined effort. "Well, if she didn't know we we're here already, she does now," says Senketsu, reloading his revolver before a hologram of Nui appears before them. "You think you can beat me? You know nothing! NOTHING!"

watch?v=lhzotCfAo7s&index=37&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

She disappears as a giant robot stand in front of them. "Great. She's got a bodyguard. For once, I'd prefer one of the Three Deaths," says Ryuko. The robot shoots at heroes as they duck out of the way. Sissi runs at the robot and tries to claw it up, but ends up getting blasted into a wall. "Sissi," Odd yells as he checks on his wife. Ryuko and Senketsu try to tag team the robot, but are thrown against the same wall. (Music at 1:34) The robot walks up and raises a fist at Odd. "No," says Odd as he stops the fist. "You won't hurt my friends!" Odd's eyes turn red.

watch?v=wAbwhVOwJQw&index=5&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

Odd scratches the robots eye, blinding it. The robot stumbles around, firing off his weapon like crazy. Odd sees a open pipe spewing liquid nitrogen and grabs it before aiming the blast at the robot. The robot's right arm freezes and is shattered by one punch from Odd. Odd freezes the robot's left leg and destroys it. He sees a chain and wraps it around the robot before kicking him into an airlock. Sissi looks to see the button and hits it, sending the robot into the cold vacuum of space. "You Ok, Sissi?" "Yeah, I'm good," she says before kissing Odd. "Now let's get Nui."

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22

Nui sees the heroes defeat her robot and growls. "You want something done, you got to do it yourself." She put the ship on auto pilot and prepares for her foes.

watch?v=f9egQyLpEyI&index=2&list=PLvTLBWhP0Vwm5H2MaK2v1CGy7lT_FV539

The heroes further explore the ship. "So, when we reach the cockpit, how to we take care of Nui," asks Sissi. "I say we tie her up, direct the ship into sun, and eject through the escape pods," says Odd. "Sounds like a plan," says Ryuko, smiling. The heroes reach the cockpit to find it empty. "Be on guard. She could be anywhere," says Senketsu. Odd sees the control in auto pilot. "I'll try to get it out of auto pilot so we can direct it into the sun." Odd starts working on the control panel as the others stand guard.

watch?v=8Mdo1K9i8KY&index=15&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

Suddenly, Nui drops from above, wielding a new pair of dual scissors. "You won't leave here alive," she says as she clashes swords with Ryuko. "Give your father my regards." "Why don't you do it yourself, you psycho?!" "You're gonna pay for all you've done," says Sissi as she claws at Nui's back. Senketsu fires off his revolver, trying not to hit the hull of the ship. "Odd, not to be a pain in the ass, but you think you could work faster," says Senketsu. "I'm giving it all I've got, captain," Odd says, mimicking Montgomery Scott from Star Trek. "There. It's off auto pilot." Odd joins the battle, firing off his laser arrows at Nui, who dodges all attacks. "You guys have been thorns in my backside for too long," says Nui as she charges. "Odd, let's go with that other combo," says Sissi as her hand gathers up lightning. "Oh yeah," says Odd as he generates wind in his hand.

watch?v=xvvfore2IEg&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=30

They merge their energy together by joining hands, coursing it through their bodies. "Let's go, Odd," says Sissi. "All right, Sissi," says Odd as they run at Nui, who swings her swords at the two. Odd grabs the swords and throws them to the ground before kicking Nui back. Sissi uses her lightning to uppercut Nui into the air. Ryuko and Senketsu jump up and kick Nui back down, knocking her down. "Ryuko, grab the rope," says Senketsu. Ryuko takes some rope and ties Nui against the wall. "You think you've won," says Nui. " I will return and I will exact revenge to kill you. And when I do, I'll-MPHH!" Odd shove a piece of cloth in her mouth before sealing it shut with a strip of duct tape. "Ahh. Peace and quiet. Now, let's direct this thing into the sun." The heroes set the course to the sun and smash the controls to prevent any change in direction. "See ya, Nui. Hope you enjoy the ride," says Ryuko, winking at her rival as they leave.

watch?v=2HACXCqZGJ8&index=147&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

They get into the escape pods and launch back to Earth. Meanwhile, Odd looks to the ship as it near the sun. On the ship, Nui tries to get free, but the ship hits the sun, incinerating every trace of her. The escape pods land back where the others are. Satsuki runs to Ryuko, who tumbles out. "Great to see you again, Ryuko." Odd and Sissi hug their friends as they celebrate their victory. (Music at 1:01) Satsuki stands before them. "Let all who threaten the Earth know this: We, the defenders will take out any threat to humanity to save our loved ones. This victory belongs to humanity!"

The End

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the story. But don't tune out just yet. Coming soon will be a two part epilogue series. What it will feature will be a surprise. Also, my next story is one of my own design, where four friends gain amazing powers and fight a crazed mad scientist. Also coming up will be a Season 2 for Akame Ga Kill. Thank you for reading Lyoko La Kill. Have a great day._


	23. Chapter 23

watch?v=GMkmQlfOJDk&list=PLB5F20216379A575F

*1 year after Chapter 22*

The Elite four men dress in their tuxedo's as they get ready for the most important day of their lives: their wedding. It was taking place in the Kiryuin Garden. "So, who'd of thought that I'd be marrying Lady Satsuki and that I would also be Matoi's brother in law," says Sanageyama, combing his green locks back. "Funny how the world works," says Inumuta, adjusting his and Gamagoori's ties. "I mean me and Jakuzure, the two polar opposites, are getting together." He smiles as he stands up. "It's as if we were meant for each other." Gamagoori looks to his two friends. "Gentlemen, it's been great fighting with you," he says, sticking out his hands to Uzu and Houka, who shake it. "I wonder how the girls are doing," asks Inumuta. Meanwhile, Nonon, Satsuki, and Mako get dressed in their wedding gowns. "Now THIS truly is my wedding dress," says Satsuki, reflecting on her late father's words regarding Junketsu. Nonon looks to Satsuki with a smile. "To be honest, I had dreamed of the day me and you were getting married together. And now, it's coming true," she says with tears. Mako wipes the tears away from her friend's eyes. "Can't have you crying just yet on your big day," she says as they grab each others hands. "Let's not keep the boys waiting." Meanwhile, in the garden, the guests are sitting, waiting for the brides to arrive. The grooms standing at the alter, which was decorated in roses and sunflowers. Aikuro was allowed to officiate as long as he controlled his "sudden urge." The Lyoko Warrior's were sitting together, William sulking that he was the only one who isn't married or dating "My big Sis's day," says Ryuko, sitting with Senketsu. They were going to give the "Human Kamui" thing a year before they got married. "And to think, you two hated each other," says Senketsu, smiling.

watch?v=a4sNsGePgs8

Suddenly, the piano play "Here comes the Bride." The guests stand as the brides walk up the aisle to the alter. "They look so beautiful," says Sissi. The brides stand together in front of their grooms. "Greetings everyone," says Aikuro. "We are gathered here to join Nonon Jakuzure, Houka Inumuta, Uzu Sanageyama, Satsuki Kiryuin, Ira Gamagoori and Mako Mankanshoku in holy matrimony." He looks to Shiro and Soroi. "Mr Soroi, Mr Iori. Do you have the rings?" Iori and Soroi pull out 3 ring boxes, each one with 2 rings of their main colors. One is given to each groom. "Inumuta, if you would start," says Aikuro. Inumuta pulls out a pink ring. "Jakuzure, I promise to look after you and be your brain guard," he says, sliding it one her finger. "And I, Inumuta, promise to satisfy you and provide you with some nice music," she says, sliding on a dark blue ring for Houka. The audience laughs. Gamagoori pulls out a light blue ring for Mako. "Mankanshoku, I promise to be your shield, just like I was for Lady Satsuki," he says. "And I, Ira, promise to make your happiest moments," says Mako, sliding on a yellow ring for Ira. Sanageyama pulls out a white ring for Satsuki. "Lady Satsuki, I plan to be your shield and sword, just as Gamagoori was," he says. "And I, Sanageyama, promise to be your compassionate lover to satisfy your needs," says Satsuki, pulling out and sliding a green ring on Uzu. "Do you Elite four male take them to be your wives to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part," asks Mikisugi. "We do," they reply. "And as for you, ladies?" "We do," says the girls. "I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss your bride."

watch?v=4tDYMayp6Dk

The grooms kiss their brides as the audience applauds. "That's my sis," says Ryuko, shedding a tear of joy. "Ryuko, are you crying," says Senketsu, who is too. "Like your one to talk," she says smiling. "Let us head to the banquet hall for the reception," says Aikuro.


	24. Chapter 24

watch?v=GRxofEmo3HA&list=PLVXq77mXV53-Np39jM456si2PeTrEm9Mj (Music at 20:59)

The guests take a seat at their tables for the reception. The waiters brought a collection of salads, meat, and fruit just to the guests' liking. Suddenly, Soroi stood up and made a toast. "Everyone, I would like make a toast to our new couples. Lady Satsuki, I have known since you were little and have always been by your side. I know your father would be so happy to see you now. To you all." The others raise their glasses and drink and eat their fill. After 30 minutes, Aelita stepped up to her DJ booth. "HEYO! Let's drop the beats!"

watch?v=rEGOihjqO9w&index=15&list=PLVXq77mXV53-Np39jM456si2PeTrEm9Mj

First, the newly weds took the floor and started the usual slow dance. Gamagoori picked up Mako a couple times, Sanageyama twirled Satsuki around and dipped her, and Inumuta did the same. Suddenly, Aelita dropped one of her favorite beats, Silento's Whip and nae nae.

watch?v=vjW8wmF5VWc

Everyone heard the music and smiled as they joined and danced to the music. Inumuta busted some moves that put Sanageyama and Odd to shame. Even Gamagoori and Satsuki pulled some moves that weren't expected from them. Ryuko was trying to teach Senketsu, who got it down pretty good. After the song, Aelita dropped one for the Elite four.

watch?v=WtyZeNMk3mY

The Elite four lined up and started off slow and in synch. (Music at 1:20) Suddenly, they picked up the pace and still kept their synch. Mako and Satsuki smiled to see their husbands break it down. (2:20) The four did some spins, twirls and flips. During this, Sissi went to step onto the balcony. Odd followed her. "What's up?" "I have something to tell you," says Sissi. "I'm pregnant." Odd's jaw dropped in happiness. "Bae, that's nice." "Not only that, it's twins." Odd hugged his wife. "Shall we tell the others?" "After the reception." The two headed back into the room.

The End


End file.
